Herpderp
1) Would you really read a story with Five/One if given the chance? 2) If Ten was orphaned, how would things work out if Two and Seven adopted them? 3) If Four got Eight pregnant, what do you think the baby would look like? 4) If you could describe Six in three separate words, what would they be? 5) If it turned out Nine was related to someone, who do you think it would be in terms of appearance? And you can’t say who they’re already related to if they are. 6) Eleven becomes a little girl. Cute? 7) What animal would you associate with Twelve? 8) Say at least three BAD things about a Five/Three pairing. 9). What element would you associate with Five? 10) One goes up to Six and professes a long held desire of passionate love with them. What would you do if you were Six and had Six’s powers? 11. Two is secretly a robot and needs to be taught what this thing called love is. Who would you want to teach them and how? 12. Raziel, deciding everyone is one big family, assigns everyone a family role. What role do you think each character would have? (IE, brother, cousin, crazy uncle, etc…) 13. Four dedicates a song to themselves in a karaoke bar. Assuming Four has no shame, what song do you think suits them enough? 14. Twelve, single and lonely, decides to post a single’s ad in the paper. How do you think they would advertise themselves as? (IE, Single ___ seeks single ___, is fun, has a good sense of humor, desires a partner who has also has a good sense of humor, etc) 15. Four, drunk off their ass, comes up to Eleven in a bar and tries to use a pick up line. What do you think it would be? 16. Seven doesn’t know where babies come from, and Nine and Three are faced with the task of explaining, but they can’t agree on how to explain it. How do you think they each propose to explain? 17) Six is secretly writing fanfiction about Ten and Three. Do you think they would have any chances for semi-plausible plots? If so, what? 18) Eight, Eleven, Twelve, and One are stranded on an island. They have no supernatural powers available, and they must all get along to survive. Who do you think would elect themselves leader? And how well do you think this would work out? 19) If Five, Eleven, and Three carried a certain kind of blood, what do you think each of them would carry? (IE, German blood, French blood, etc…) 20) Two, Ten, and Nine are rough-housing, and Five somehow gets dragged into the mix, falls down the stairs and breaks their arm. As penance, Two, Ten and Nine decided to do whatever Five says for a week, no matter what it is. Five does not hold anything back. What do you think they would demand? 21) If you could draw, what would you draw Six and Eleven doing together? 22) One organizes a party, and everyone must dress in costume. What costume do you think Twelve, Four, and Seven would wear? 23) If Eight was single and expressed a desire to be with Three, how surprised would you be on a scale of 1 to 10? 24) Nine turns out to be a horny drunk. Please tell us how you think their lover would feel about this. 25) Four buys their lover a present for Christmas. The present breaks the night of the party, and Four has no time to buy another one. How do you they improvise? 26) Twelve is turned into a vampire, and must mark someone before they starve. Who do you think they would mark? 27) If Two and Four got together, who do you think would be the one who wears the pants? 28) “Nine and Five are in love with each other, but are in denial. Three decides to play match-maker, and Eight helps. Along the way, Eight realizes their love for Three, but is tormented because they think Three is in love with Nine. Eight becomes distant much to the confusion of the oblivious Three, and it culminates in an argument between them where Eight blurts out their feelings. Three is shocked, and needs some time to think about this. Two comes along and offers advice, and helps Three to realize their feelings for Eight. The two couples are very happy, but Nine and Five have their share of lovers quarrels. Two sighs, as this is just another day at the inn.” Please replace any name with any name on the list you wish for this to make more sense if this does not make sense to you. 29) FIC IDEA: Seven and Ten are going out to a party, but they end up wearing the same dress. Who do you think would cave and change first to avoid conflict?